Une journée pas comme les autres
by Sunda-Kaoru
Summary: Mais qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ? ... Ou quand la bakattitude devient gênante. Version 2 corrigée et améliorée j'espère .


Bonjour à tous.

J'ai complètement repris la version initiale de cette OS que je ne trouvais vraiment pas terrible. J'espère que les changements vous conviendront.

**Disclamers : **

1 - Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi. Je prends certaines libertés avec les personnages et je précise vu que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas, que je fais ce que je veux, c'est MA fic et que OUI j'ai déjà vu/lu les Gundam Wing.

2 - Pour ceux que cela ne dérange pas, je précise aussi que nous avons ici un rating M relation sexuelle explicite et entre deux hommes donc les homophobes et les mineurs la sortie c'est la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (en même temps je ne vois pas comment on va vérifier que vous êtes mineurs ou pas …)

3 - Pour ceux qu'il reste, s'il en reste en fait, je vous invite à lire et j'espère que vous apprécierez les changements.

***

La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était entièrement blanche, pure et sobre. Au centre trônait un lit à baldaquin immense, recouvert par des draps de soie. Des petits meubles longeaient les murs et étaient recouverts de dizaines de petites bougies rouges. Le parfum qui s'en dégageait était totalement enivrant.

Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce inconnue. Par réflexe, il se mit à triturer sa longue tresse entre ses doigts, il faisait ça depuis qu'il était petit, ça le rassurait. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair et tombants, possédait de grands yeux améthyste, un petit nez quelque peu retroussé qui lui donnait un charme fou et une bouche rieuse. Cependant, il avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait ni de son nom, si de sa vie, ni du pourquoi et du comment il avait atterri ici.

Le sortant de ses pérégrinations spirituelles, une porte jusque là invisible s'ouvrit et un très bel homme grand, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux d'un bleu cristallin et légèrement bridés, fit son entrée. Il se triturait les méninges, se demandant qui pouvait être cet éphèbe qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il lui disait quelque chose, il était certain de le connaître mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut.

L'asiatique venait de lui caresser tendrement la joue, ce qui le fit revenir rapidement sur terre et rougir encore plus vite.

- Qui ... qui ... qui êtes vous ? Bégaya-t-il !

Le brun embrassa le châtain, lui effleurant simplement les lèvres, puis approfondissant le baiser auquel il lui répondit rapidement. Il s'écarta doucement de Duo et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Allons mon ange, ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié ?

Et il commença à le caresser de ses lèvres, débutant par l'oreille du Shinigami qu'il mordilla, descendant dans son cou si appétissant qu'il se fit un plaisir de lécher, aspirer et embrasser pour finir par lui laisser une grosse marque rouge. Lorsqu'il regarda son œuvre, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Le brun continua à descendre le long du corps de son compagnon qui était toujours complètement inactif.  
L'asiatique le caressant de ses lèvres, la mémoire lui revint brusquement. Son amour pour le Soldat lui revenait dans le cœur comme une grosse décharge électrique, comment avait-il pu oublier SON homme ?

- Heero ? C'est bien toi ? Mais pourquoi on n'est pas au QG ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

Le brun cessa alors de le caresser et posa des yeux emplis d'inquiétude sur lui.

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? Là on va avoir un problème ! Regarde nos vêtements, ça ne te dit rien ?

Le Shinigami, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait, n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses habits ni ceux d'Heero. Il se regarda, regarda Heero et sa mémoire lui revient d'un coup. Ils étaient tous les deux en costumes, noir pour le Soldat Parfait, blanc pour lui-même.

- Je suis désolé Hee-chan ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis évanoui comme ça, ça doit être la joie d'être enfin officiellement à toi !

- Ah la la, on peut dire que tu me les auras toutes faites, t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner ce soir !

Sur ces paroles prometteuses, il souleva son ange tel une jeune marié qu'il était en quelque sorte, et le déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il s'allongea doucement au dessus de lui et recommença son travail, stoppé un peu plus tôt par le retour à la réalité de Duo. Ce dernier ne resta pas inactif bien longtemps, ses mains glissèrent lentement sous la chemise de Heero, commençant par lui effleurer le dos, puis le caressant plus franchement. Ses doigts baladeurs débutèrent un effeuillage en règle du brun, sa veste fut jetée sans ménagement sur le sol, puis ce fut le tour de sa cravate. Les doigts du natté se battaient littéralement avec les boutons de la chemise du Soldat Parfait sous l'excitation du moment, cependant elle finit elle aussi par être vaincue et vint s'échouer au-dessus de la veste.

Pendant ce temps, les deux amants continuaient de se prodiguer milles baisers et Heero avait lui aussi ouvert la chemise de Duo, il le fit se redresser légèrement pour pouvoir l'en débarrasser, faisant d'une pierre deux coups et entraînant la veste et la chemise en même temps.

Leurs torses à présent mis à nu s'effleuraient, provocant de petites décharges électriques à chaque contact. Les deux hommes se désiraient comme jamais et la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Heero caressait le Shinigami de façon plus que sensuelle, sa main déviait petit à petit vers le bas-ventre de son partenaire et effleurait la zone sensible de celui-ci de plus en plus souvent. Le natté commençait d'ailleurs à se plaindre de frustration. Il décida donc de le satisfaire et dégrafa le pantalon du plus jeune. Après un dernier baiser, sa bouche partie à la découverte du corps du châtain, lui faisant de petits bisous, à la fois légers et puissant, mettant tout son amour à l'intérieur ce ceux-ci. Le Soldat Parfait mordilla les petits boutons de chair à sa hauteur à présent, ce qui fit pousser un petit cri de plaisir à leur possesseur. Il continua sa migration vers l'entrejambe de Duo qui n'était à présent recouvert que par un boxer blanc, le reste ayant été enlevé au fur et à mesure de la progression de Heero. Ce dernier embrassait le membre tendu à travers le tissu, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire attendre son bien-aimé.

- Please Heero ... Arrête de jouer avec moi...

Heero redressa la tête et ses yeux cobalts se plongèrent dans les améthystes de Duo. Il pu y lire tout l'amour que celui-ci éprouvait pour lui mais aussi le désir extrêmement fort d'être à lui corps et âme. Il accéda donc à sa demande, lui retira sans plus de formalités le dernier rempart de tissu qu'il restait et s'approcha de sa virilité. Il saisit la hampe de sa main et donna un petit coup de langue sur l'extrémité, ce qui provoqua de petits fourmillements et une grosse bouffée de chaleur à Duo qui ne pu retenir un gémissement et sursauta lorsqu'il senti que Heero l'avait pris en bouche. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder faire son amant et la vision qu'il eut à cet instant était pour lui la plus belle au monde. Il se recoucha pour profiter pleinement des soins experts de son homme qui accélérait la cadence. Le Soldat Parfait sentait que la virilité de Duo se tendait encore plus, si cela était possible, au fur et à mesure que les vas et vient s'accentuaient. Lorsqu'il senti que son ange était au bord de l'extase, il intensifia encore un peu la cadence et avala le fluide de vie qui en découla. Après cela, il remonta le long du corps de Duo qui avait du mal à revenir sur terre et l'embrassa dans un baiser plus que passionné.

Shinigami eu besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et ne voulant pas être en reste, il renversa Heero d'un coup de bassin et inversa leur position. A son tour il voulait lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. Il le libéra de ses derniers vêtements et commença à masturber son homme. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la hampe tendue de Heero, ce dernier lui releva la tête.

- Mon ange, laisse moi te préparer onegai, je n'arriverai pas à tenir bien longtemps dans l'état où je suis !

Réfléchissant à la demande d'Heero, Duo lui fit un grand sourire et une lueur lubrique lui traversa les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à au Soldat Parfait. Il se retourna, le chevaucha et pu enfin commencer à faire ce qu'il attendait patiemment depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Il léchait avidement le sexe du brun qui, à l'aide de sa langue, avait commencé à le détendre. Le natté continuait son office et suçait à présent vigoureusement son partenaire. Il ne pu retenir un sursaut et une pointe de douleur quand il senti un premier doigt en lui mais elle fit rapidement place à un plaisir non feint. Un second doigt puis un troisième s'insinuèrent délicatement à la suite du premier et ce qui lui avait provoqué quelques désagréments au début n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes de ce traitement mutuel, Heero repoussa délicatement son ange, reprenant par la même occasion le dessus. Il lui donna un baiser passionné tout en lui remontant les jambes.

Avant de s'immiscer en lui, il regarda Duo dans les yeux, comme pour attendre sa permission, ce qui lui fut accordée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Une fois en lui, il patienta encore un peu pour l'habituer à sa présence, puis délicatement, il commença des vas et vient amples et langoureux. Dans la pièce, aucun bruit ne filtrait. Seuls raisonnaient les gémissements de plaisir de nos jeunes époux, développement logique de leur nuit de noce. Les coups de reins du Soldat Parfait se firent plus intenses pour les mener ensemble vers la jouissance. Lorsqu'il senti que son partenaire était au bord de l'extase, il saisit son membre d'une main et le masturba au même rythme que la danse qu'ils allaient bientôt conclure. Il lui donna un dernier baiser avec de s'épandre en lui pendant que Duo éjaculait sur son ventre.

Heero se coucha au dessus de son époux, comme pour le sentir le plus proche possible de lui et lui parla tendrement.

- Si toutes nos nuits sont aussi magiques que celle-ci, j'espère que tu m'en accorderas très souvent.

- Parce que je t'ai souvent déçu concernant nos activités nocturnes ?

Duo regardait son homme avec un petit sourire mutin.

- Je n'ai jamais ne serais-ce qu'effleurer l'idée que tu aurais pu me décevoir, je t'aime mon ange, si tu savais à quel point !

- Je sais, je sais ... je t'aime tout autant mon cœur.


End file.
